Fully boy fully ghost
by Furry Wolf
Summary: Jared has a horrible life, being bullied almost to the point of death, partly by his sister, and incredibly foolish mom. His dad is too busy with work to play with him, and everyone at school hates him. Then A ghost fuses with him, forcing him into his own mind. He can speak with the ghost and the ghost can speak with him. But they aren't a halfa. They are fully boy and fully ghost


Drako POV

I hummed as I floated through the Ghost Zone, my home. I held up the amulet I wore around my neck at all times, seeing my face in it. As a prince, I was quite handsome. Which was annoying as everything. I had blood red hair with black streaks, my skin was pale, like any other ghost. And, as proof of my royal heritage, upon my head I was a gold crown with blood red rubies. I had a slim body, with a bit of muscle, but not too much, and wore a black and red robe. I didn't actually need my amulet to use my abilities, unlike my father. That had been a power gifted to me when I was born.

And then there were my eyes. I loved them. They were the least perfect part of me. They were different colored, the left red, the right green.

"Hello, Drako!" The box lunch ghost suddenly appeared next to me.

"Hello, Box Lunch." I hated my almost too perfect voice as well. Almost too royal, barely a trace of a peasant ghost. But, such was the curse, being son of King Aragon.

"Wanna go see that ghost rift that's forming? They say it's a new ghost portal!" Box Lunch asked.

"Sure! We can leave this place when it fully opens!" I responded cheerily. We flew through the ghost zone to get there.

* * *

Jared POV

I sighed as I climbed out of a dumpster behind the Nasty Burger, having been shoved in there by a bunch of bullies. This was after beating me up, Stealing my money, shoving dirt in my mouth, pulling my pants down in public and filling my underwear with an assortment of condiments. One of those bullies being my own _sister!_

Sometimes, I wish I could just disappear into my own mind and stay there.

Man, as cliché as it sound, be careful what you wish for.

* * *

So, your totally positive this will work?" I asked my parents, glancing at the ghost portal.

Now your probably thinking: WHOA! PAUSE! Why do your parent's have a ghost portal!? The answer is simple.

They research ghosts. They made a portal to the ghost realm so they can study ghosts better. My dad is the genius who built this one from scratch.

And he was giving me the honor of activating it. I stepped up, ready to press the button. Then a few things happened in a short time.

I stumbled, falling into the empty hole of the not yet activated ghost portal, my sister got impatient, not paying attention, and pressed the button, sending me in between realms. All in the matter of seconds.

* * *

Drako POV

I was the first in line when the portal opened, meaning that I was the first through. Now, when one is in a rush, one does not always notice important details.

Like a human boy floating in between dimensions. I flew through the space time rift, hitting the boy, overshadowing him, and going through to the human world.

* * *

Jared POV

I woke up in a strange place filled with trees, groans, complaints, laughs, cheers, and multiple other random things.

In other words, my mind. I looked around, bewildered. Was I dead? No, that would most likely take me to the ghost zone... So I must be stuck in my own mind somehow.

Then I noticed the large screen in front of me. It was black for a second, before it blurred, finally focusing on the sight of my parents. I frowned. How...?

Then I realized a ghost must have overshadowed me or something. I was kinda angry, but happy, because I was stuck in my mind, away from everything else. Let the ghost worry about my life for the few seconds he could take before leaving my body.

* * *

Drako POV

I woke up to some unfamiliar faces, frowning. I looked at my hands, and frowned again. Why did they fell different? And why where they not pale?

Then I realized I must have accidentally overshadowed a human. I chuckled inside and tried to fly out of the body.

And couldn't. I frowned and tried again. Once again, nothing. I could only think of one thing possible. A thing all ghosts knew, yet few spoke of.

I had genetically fused with a human, forcing them into there mind, and forcing me to live as a mortal.

Now, it's not to be confused with being a halfa. This is different, both parts are still there. Both are still separate beings, but both share a body. Once both got used to it, they could shift in and out of human and ghost, the human or the ghost being able to control the body. If they got an _e_ _xtremely_ deep connection, they could change there very bodies. It could be the human body with the human in control, and then the ghost body with the ghost in control. But getting connected was extremely difficult. It took time and patience, two things few ghosts- and humans, for that matter - had. So for now, I was stuck living his life. I had never been human, though, so this would be hard. I hadn't overshadowed anyone either, so I had to get used to that. I kinda felt like crying.

So I did. I started crying quite hard. I had never cried before, or felt like crying. But here I was, doing just that. What else would I do in this human body? I would soon find out.


End file.
